


Filtering light

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground [12]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: 'blanket' and 'mosaic'• Wednesday; September 15, 1993





	Filtering light

The desk lamp light filtered through the weave of a pale blue blanket. Its light coming in misshapen squares, forming a mosaic against the inner wall of the blanket fort. Richie’d moved their pillows to the floor, and all the extra blankets in the house had been gathered for extra padding, or to cover up with.

Eddie was settled between his legs, and by the light of a flashlight hanging by a string - draped from chair back to chair back - Richie read him a story. About three bears and a girl with golden curls. Richie’s throat moved, voice low where he was pressed against the back of Eddie’s head.

Eddie’s fingers played with his leg hair where he’d wrapped his hands around the outside of Richie’s thighs. Listening intently as Richie tried not to laugh abruptly if Eddie mistakenly tugged a little too hard, or tickled at the inside of his knees with gentle fingertips. Huffing a breath of a laugh into Eddie’s well-conditioned hair.


End file.
